


Best News Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Bruises, Character Death, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuts/Scrapes, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e04 E Uhi Wale No 'A'ole E Nalo He Imu Puhi, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were talking about what happened on the case with Kamekona, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Best News Ever:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were talking about what happened on the case with Kamekona, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

After some earth shattering sex, & they had multiple orgasms, controlled, & denied each other, while nibbling on each other's nipples, & cocks, worshiped each other's bodies, leaving claiming, & love bites on each other, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett talked about what he missed, while he was in New Jersey.

 

"It took awhile, But Joey Kang's father was very helpful, after I threatened to burn down his garage, & he made the call to his son, not to kill Kamekona, & he is going down for almost killing Nahele, I wanted to _**kill**_ him for that", Steve reported to his lover with disgust. Danny understood completely, cause he thought of Nahele as a son,  & one of his kids too. He would've helped the taller man carry out his threat.

 

"Well, At least you got justice for Toast, & saved Kamekona & Nahele's lives, Our Informants are safe, & sound, We will get Aaron Wright in the process". "You got that right", The Former Seal said, as they shared a kiss. Danny said, "Things **_will be_** okay",  & he was confident that it will be okay. The Blond took Steve body, & soul, so he would be putty in his hands.

 

"That was fantastic", The Five-O Commander said, as they finished round two, & his golden adonis agreed, & said, "Sure was". They cuddled, & snuggled against each other. They also talked about Tani Rey, Their newest recruit, & Junior Reigns, A possible recruit, & veteran, who wants to join the team, & they want to help him too.

 

"I love you, Danno", Steve said sleepily, as he kissed the top of his head, & hugged him closer to him. The Blond said, "I love you too", & he was smiling too, as he was saying this. He rested his head on his lover's muscular chest, & they fell asleep together, as they were dreaming of their beautiful future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
